Doctor Konor
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Ever noticed to make a couple name between the doctor and the one he loves all you need to do is put Doctor than the other name? Well here's a story about Konor Gamer and The Doctor :)
1. Chapter 1

How she got there. She had no idea. Traveling with the doctor in a blue police box called the TARDIS. This life is amazing to her. If she had never met the doctor she would still be in London, helping her evil step-mum run a soup kitchen which almost no one went to. But now, she has a real life. A life which she could always escaped to. Never have to go back to that reached life she left behind.

Evil step-mum, evil step-brother, evil cousin. She would never have to see them again. Let me tell you the story of how Konor Gamer met the Doctor. It was just a regular day in 'Mrs.. Davado's soup kitchen'. But all of that changed...

"Konor sweep the floors now!" Mrs. Davado, Her step-mom who had inherited all of Konor's dad's money and soup kitchen when he died. This place used to be amazing. Music would ring through the air; people would be dancing and laughing. Bright lights would pour in from everywhere. Now, the soup kitchen in dark, grey, smelly and sad. No music, no dancing; only laughing came from her step-brother when he would trip her when she was carrying a box full of dirty dishes.

"Yes, step-mother." She asked dully. Konor wished her dad was still here. She hadn't smiled in years. Her dad had died 3 years ago and her step-mom had made sure her life is a living hell. Konor was 6'1/2 with long golden-brown hair that had hints of ginger in it. She had dark circles under her eyes showing that she was tired. Her eyes were a very pail blue. She wore a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans, a bright orange t-shirt and a pair of blue converse.

Konor got a broom and began to sweep the floor. Dust floated in the air making Konor's nose tickle and she sneezed

"don't gt your germs all over my soup kitchen." said her step-mother. Konor so wanted to make a good come back like 'this isn't your soup kitchen it's my dad's!' or 'You should have never gotten this place my dad was a fool to marry you!' but she didn't.

She only said "Yes step-mother." and continued to sweep breathing threw her mouth. Than a man, almost as tall as Konor maybe a little taller (and Konor was tall for 17) walked in. His brown hair was oddly shaped and his green eyes looked like they were older than the guy himself. He wore a tan suit with a white dress shirt and a red bow tie. He was dressed up but for what? Dance? He looked to be about 19 or 20 to Konor.

"Can we help you?" Mrs. Davado asked acting all sweet and innocent 'Stop playing games Daisy' Konor though. Daisy was her step-mom's first name.

"Yes. I'm a health-inspector here to look the place over." He said showing us a id-card. 'John Smith.' Konor though 'His name id John Smith. Name seems fake.' "Name's John, but I go by the Doctor." He said. He looked at Konor. "and what's your name?" He asked.

Her voice an octave or so as she spoke "Konor." She said

"Oh don't mind my step-daughter, she's only here to clean." said Konor's step-mom as she slightly glared at Konor. Konor continued to sweep. John watched as Daisy motioned for him to fallow than walked into the kitchen.

He whispered in Konor's ear 'You might want to run. This won't end to well." Than he followed Daisy. Konor watched as he walked into the kitchen. she thought about calling the police but she than heard a growl. She backed up a bit as John was thrown from the kitchen followed by an ugly beast. It was slimy and brown. It's left eye was hanging out of hit's head by a ugly pink cord like thing. the right eye was completely white and it had razor-sharp teeth. It smelled of mustard, pickles and something that Konor couldn't recognize. It was familiar but she couldn't remember.

"Get out of here!" John yelled and this time Konor listened and ran for the door pushing it open. The streets were mostly empty with few people walking on the sidewalks. Konor ran down the sidewalk and turned the corner into an alley not to far from the soup kitchen. There stood the oddest thing. An old, blue police call box. Konor slowly walked up to it. She tried to push open the door but it wouldn't work so she pulled. Didn't work either. It mush have been locked. So she continued to run. She turned one last corner and there stood John. He was covered in slime and he looked straight at Konor.

"Who are you!" She yelled.

"I'm the Doctor." He said "And I just saved your life. That creature has lived in that soup kitchen basement since it was made. The key was lost but your father James never decided to try and open it." He said

"How the hell do you know my father!?" Konor yelled

"He was a friend of mine. Long time ago for me." The Doctor replied.

"How can I trust you. What was one secret my dad would only tell people he trusted and knew so very well?" Konor asked. She knew that if this 'Doctor' knew he would be trust worthy

"You were born to a teen mom but your dad didn't leave you. He helped raise you." He said. Konor felt tears form in her eyes. He was telling the truth. Her mom and dad were 16 and 1/2 when they had her. It was a mistake. Their parents were both drunks and forced their kids to drink one night and it all went down hill. Her mom had died when Konor was only 7 years old in a car crash.

"You really did know my dad." She said. the Doctor walked closer and Konor took a step or two back. She might trust him but not completely

"What's your real name?" She asked

"I told you, the Doctor." He said

"Doctor Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No. Just the Doctor." He replied as he fixed his sticky Bow tie.

"You're parent's must have been very mean." Konor said crossing her arms. the doctor chuckled

"No." He said. He whipped some of the goo off his face. He was pretty cute. Konor would date him. But he had just released a monster. What the heck did he do to it? No time to think about that.

Do you know where that came from?" Konor asked looking down the alley at the blue police call box. "I've never seen it before." She than said looking back to the Doctor

"It's my ship." He let it slip out to fast he couldn't catch himself. That's the thing. He was very smart. But his mind wasn't as fast as his mouth.

"Your ship? It's a police call box." Konor said looking at it.

"Konor Gamer where in bloody hell are you!" SHe heard her step-mom yell. Konor closed her eyes and groaned. She didn't want to deal with her step-mom. She wanted to just curl up on the ground and die.

"Blimy. I'm dead." She said.

"Come with me." said the doctor, he grabbed her wrist with his sticky hand and pulled her along

"Oi sticky hand where are we going!" She yelped lowly as she could hear her step-mom coming closer

"My ship." He said as they reached the blue police box. The doctor began to unlock the small box. Okay maybe he did own it. But it couldn't possibly be a ship! It's to dang small!

"This is not a ship it's to small." Konor said crossing her arms forgetting their hands were still connected so his hand was now on her... a blush came on like a slap in the face to the two. It was a mistake but who said either of them didn't like it. The doctor let go of her hand which Konor was sad about. She liked the feel of her hand in his (Maybe she would like it more if his hand wasn't cover in strange goo)

He got the door unlocked and pushed it open, stepping inside. Konor cautiously followed and her mouth fell over

"Oh. my. stars" She said each word slowly with a short pause in between each.

"I know." said the Doctor as Konor stared and the beautiful, large interior.

"It's bigger on the inside." She said amazed. "It's beautiful." She than said stroking the rail lightly with her fingers and she ship hummed as if giggling.

"Wow. Your reaction is very calm. Calmer than most people's." said the doctor with a grin

"So. You have a lot of people who come in here?" Konor asked. The doctor's expression saddened

"No. Not really." He said. "Used to have companions now their... gone." He said

"Meaning?" Konor asked. But he didn't answer he just flipped some switches and the ship hummed "So..." She said trying to find a new subject "What's your ship's name?" She asked. The doctor looked up. She could tell that his eyes were sad. Like he lost people who were close to him. She knew that because her eyes are always like that. She misses her father a lot.

He looked like he needed a hug but Konor couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe it was the goo all over him. Or maybe it was that she barely met him. Or maybe it was because she needed someone else to feel the same pain as she had. But that ment she was being cruel. She didn't want to be cruel like her step-family and her cousin.

After a while he finally answered "It's called the TARDIS." He said "Time and relative dimension in Space." He continued rambling on about it.

"Doctor?" Konor interrupted him as he was rambling on about how it was big on the inside. He looked up from what he was doing. She kept marveling at how old his eyes looked and how old he looked. "You look so young. But your eyes say something way different." She said leaning onto the edge of the machine in the middle of the ship. He gave a small smile which she returned.

"I'll explain that later." He said as he began flipping switches again

"What is this though. Some sort of space ship?" She asked walking over next to him

"That's exactly what it is." He said "But it is also..." He began flipping a switch and the ship began to make a whooshing sound. "A Time machine." He than said with a big old grin. As the ship began to move Konor fell forward onto the doctor with him catching her so their faces were almost right next to each other. Blushing she backed up a bit just to be thrown to the ground with the doctor, with him laughing like a madman.

They lay next to each other as the TARDIS flew. Konor looked over to the Doctor who was looking up at the ceiling.

"This is awesome." She said making him look at her with a smile

"Yes. It really is." He said. as the TARDIS seamed to land the doctor stood helping up Konor

"I'm going to go change. Would you like something to change into?" He asked. Konor looked down at her clothing. Slim from falling onto the doctor

"Ummm... Sure why not." She said. She hadn't noticed that she was staring at his face untill he turned around and all she saw was a mess of gooey hair. He walked off and Konor spun around a few times marveling again at how beautiful the inside of the Doctor's ship was. after about 20 minuets the Doctor came back out in a brand new tan suit, a purple tie and a fez with some girl clothing in his hands

"A fez?" She asked. He nodded

"Fezzes are cool." He said. She walked up and took it off his head putting it on her own head with a smirk.

"Heh. Cute." He said with a crooked smile. He handed her the clothing he had in his arms and handed them to her taking his fez back and putting it back on.

"Where do I go to change?" She asked.

"Oh. Umm I can just step out and you can change in here." He said and the ship hummed making the Doctor tap the consul lightly. He smiled before sepping out and she changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a bright red t-shirt and she slipped back into her shoes.

"Done." She said and the Doctor stepped back in

"Good it fits." He said with a smile and she nodded.

"So. Where are we?" She asked. He looked at a screen

"Liverpool England 2014." He said. Konor's eyes widened. It was only 2013. How could they be in 2014!? SHe was just going to have to stay with him to find out. And that. She was totaly willing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor held his hand out to Konor.

"Ready to see a new year?" He asked. Konor nodded and took his hand. She was right. Her hand in his felt perfect when his hand wasn't slimy. Absolutely Perfect.

"Huh?" The doctor asked making her realise she had said 'Perfect' out loud.

"Nothing. Just saying this will be perfect." She said.

**Doctor**

Konor's wavy hair was the first beautiful hing he had noticed about her. Beautiful long wavy golden brown hair. Her pale blue eyes full of sadness, and pain. The doctor could fix that. But it would take a lot more than a sonic screwdriver to fix this broken girl.

He pushed the door of the TARDIS open and the light poured in making him squint a bit. Konor took a deep breath and they stepped outside They were standing on a field not to far from town. The sky was a clear blue and the grass on the field was a bright green. The air was clean and you could smell something. Bread. Probably from a nearby bakery.

"This is..." Konor began. The doctor waited for the rest of her sentence. "Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." She finished. She was truly amazed.

"Race ya." The doctor said letting go of her hand and running. He missed the feel of her hand in his. He so wanted to run back and reconnect hands. When he looked behind him he saw Konor running to catch up so he continued to run

Would Konor replace Rory and Amy. Probably not. But she could still fill the voice in his two beating hearts.

As the Doctor was thinking about this he tripped over something in the ground and tumbled down the hill that he barely noticed he was standing on. As he was rolling he saw Konor get down and roll down after him. He landed on his back at the bottom and she rolled on to her back next to him. As in directly next to him. Their thighs and sides pressed together and her head was atop his out stretched right arm. She looked at him and he looked back.

"This is the most fun I've had in 3 years." She said and he gave a big goofy grin that made her smile. He reached his left hand across his body and connected it with her hand that was pressed up against his side. She looked up at the side and the Doctor stared at the side of her head/face. "I wish we could stay here forever." She said.

"Wouldn't you miss your family?" The doctor asked and she scoffed as if he was being stupid

"No. My step-mum's evil, her son is evil and my cousin is evil. I never want to go back there. It was like living in hell." She said. This made the Doctor's brain race with his mouth. But the mouth won

"Do you want to travel with me?" He asked

He almost regretted it in fear of rejection but instead she said "Yes, Yes, Yes!" And hugged him making them roll in the grass a little. They stopped rolling and Konor was on top of the Doctor still hugging him. He was actually hugging back. Than they realised what was happening and let go, Konor being first to stand up and brush grass off of herself than the doctor.

"So. Wanna walk into town?" The doctor asked. Konor nodded and he took her hand again pulling her into town. The streets were fairly busy and the traffic was calm. Konor and the doctor could smell the sent of baking bread in the air which led them straight to a bakery at the corner of the street. It was called 'Maggs bread and cupcakes' Konor smiled at him before they entered the shop. They left with one cupcake each and a loaf of bread in a plastic bag. Konor got some icing off the cup cake and planted it onto the doctor's nose.

He did the same to her and they both laughed before going to do more things.

On their way back to the TARDIS they had gone through almost 1/3 of the loaf, both cupcakes, one icing battle and a little shopping. Konor had gotten a shirt or two and a pair of new shoes. All of them were clothing that Konor had seen in stores in 2013 but now they were on discount and clearance so the Doctor let it slide.

As they got to the TARDIS the Doctor turned to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. She had remembered him buying something from a jewelry store. HE held out a golden chain that had a key on it. It was a key to the TARDIS

"Here is a key to the TARDIS. All of my companions get one. Or two if they lose them. But I got you this so hopefully you won't lose it." He said She smiled and lookewd him in they eyes.

"Could you help me put it on?" She asked. He nodded and the lifted up her hair. He unlatched it and put it around her neck and fumbled with the latch. After a moment or two he got it and moved his hands back to his sides. He pushed the door open and let Konor walk inside first. She may not replace Amy and Rory. But he definatly liked this one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Doctor?" Konor asked as her stomach growled. He looked up from the book he was reading. "Is there anything to eat around here?" She asked.

"Oh right I haven't shown you around." said the Doctor putting the book mark on the page and clothing the book. He stood from his seat on the steps that lead to the lower engine. "Come with me." He said taking her hand and pulling her along through the halls of the TARDIS.

Konor had been there for only a few hours and he was acting like she had been there forever. Konor hurried to keep up not wanting him to pull her arm off. He reached a door and stopped making Konor bump into his back side.

"Here we are." He said looking at the door, pushing it open with his free hand. It was a small room with an oven, pantry, fridge and a dining table.

"Cool." Konor said and realised they were still holding hands. But it didn't bother her. She just kept holding it.

**Doctor**

Her hand felt perfect. As if it was made to fit his. Her hand was small. It was delicate and soft. It was a perfect fit and felt nice in his had. It felt so nice that he didn't let go. And neither did she.

"So. Anything you wish to eat?" He asked pulling her inside the room. She gave it a thought

"Don't tell anyone... But I like Fish Fingers and Custard for some odd reason." She said. His eyes widened

"I ate that once. It was Brilliant!" He exclaimed

"You actually tried Fish fingers and custard?! Thank god I thought I was the only one!" She said putting her free hand over her heart. A single heart. The doctor had to remind himself of that. She was human. She would die soon. The one adventure he could never have. Living a normal life, living, growing up, dieing.

One adventure he wanted but could never have.

"So. Have any fish fingers and Custard?" Konor asked, while they were still holding hands. He nodded and pulled her to the fridge getting them out of the top.

"Right here." He said with a cheeky smile that made her grin. When they had finished cooking the TARDIS was filled with the smell of the wacky food. They sat down, finally having to let go of their hands which made both of them sad. The doctor decided to dip his finger in the custard and then put it onto Konor's nose who laughed a bit and she did the same to the Doctor.

They laughed, talked and ate, every once in a while putting Custard on each other's face and the Doctor realised that he liked her. He liked Konor Gamer, human of earth. His last love had gone just like the others. He only saw her once before he had changed. And He always got hurt. Both his hearts torn in two.

She could spend the rest of her life with him. But he could never spend the rest of his life with her. But he continued to smile and joke and put custard on her face. She had custard on her lips and it took all of his strength to not try and kiss her. When they had finished their meals they might have had put mor custard on their faces than on the fish fingers.

"You look like a fish finger." She joked whipping some custard off his cheek He smiled a bit

"So do you Miss. Gamer." He said whipping some off of her cheek softly.

**Konor**

God. How much she wanted to kiss him. She had to use ALL of her strength to stop herself. His touch was gentil, sweet, soft. He wasn't like any guy she had ever met. They would all look at her in disgust. Than she remembered the first look the Doctor had given her, a sweet smile with a quick look over that made his eyes brighten as if he had actually thought she was cute.

But Konor was a daughter of a witch. Why would he ever want her. A dirty, nasty, grimy, ugly girl. She never liked the way she looked. Her hair was just a bit to messy, her eyes a bit to tired, her legs a bit to fat, her stomach a bit to small, her chest a bit to big. She, to herself, was the definition of imperfection

But she didn't know that the Doctor thought none about it. He would like her till the end of the universe. Till the end of all universes. As he had loved Rose. A name he wished to forget. A name he hadn't spoken in a long time. He still loved Rose to much.

"So Doctor. What now?" She asked. He gave it a thought

"Fallow me." He said and he pulled her along once more, with that look on his face, that he wasn't going to lose her. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

It had now been about a month of traveling. The Doctor was now showing Konor around London 2071.

"This is amazing." Konor said as she looked around her. The sky was clear of all clouds, the air smelled of apples and berries. The streets were filled with ann types of funky looking cars, some that were neon yellow, one that was shaped like a banana.

All of them made no sence to Konor but she continued to walk with the Doctor. People wore the strangest clothing, as if they were all Lady Gaga. So She felt a bit out-of-place. Than again for the past month she's met monsters, aliens and nearly drowned in a pit of Dalek Oil. So why feel so out-of-place. The doctor pulled her along into a random store. It was decorated like a mansion from the Hunger games and inside were all the crazy clothing.

"Ah. Clothing stored from the 2070's." He said "Haven't been in one of these in a couple of years." He said.

"Everyone looks like Lady Gaga." Konor said making the Doctor chuckle

"Would you like to look like her also?" He asked motioning to the clothing. She shook her head

"I'm good with what I'm wearing." She said. She wore a knee high mint green dress with black leggings and a pair of brown boots. Her hair was straightened and the circles under her eyes were gone and she wore a bit of make up. A woman walked up. She wore a green dress that had a strange sleeve that went out in spike that was about 2 feet long and peach colored. Her hair was spiked up and died all the colors of the rainbow and she wore red eyes contacts.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice was a strong Irish

"Yes, I'm John Smith, this is Konor, we're looking for new clothing." He said making Konor give him a look saying 'I'll kill you for this' but he just gave her a small smile.

"Okay. Mrs. Smith..." She began

"Oh no, we're not married. We're just friends." Konor said as she and the Doctor blushed when she said 'Mrs. Smith'

"Oh sorry. Well the girl's clothing is over there." She said pointing to a huge section to the left.

"And Mr. Smith the boys stuff is over there." She said pointing towards a huge section to the right. They each walked off and the Doctor came out in the most stupid thing from the changing room. He wore a pair of white trousers, a green dress shirt, a black and red striped suit jacket and a black top hat that had a red ribbon and he had a cane. Konor came out in a brown and green stripe dress with blue spikes across the bottom, orange leggings, and black combat boots with 1 inch heels. The doctor smirked and she rolled her eyes.

They each decided to buy it and left with their normal clothing in bags. The doctor didn't need the cane. He just thought it was cool.

"Why do you still have the bow tie?" Konor asked raising an eye brow

"I wear Bow ties. Bow ties are cool." He said "Why? Do you not like it?" He asked

"No. I think it's lovely." She said messing up his bow tie a bit making his straighten it as always. They continued to walk along till they reached a grass field.

"Race you." The doctor said and began to run. She ran after him even if her feet would hurt later. He had the cane up in the air as they both laughed. They continued to run, father, farther, faster, quicker. Till they reached the TARDIS. Doctor was in first, than it was Konor who nearly tripped, but the doctor caught her. Than they were almost face to face. The TARDIS buzzed as if wanting them to kiss but it didn't happen. She took a step back, setting her normal clothing on a rail and trying to get her new shoes off

"Need help?" The Doctor asked SHe shook her head

"I'm good." She said managing to get her shoes off. It was hard but she did it.

"So... What now?" The Doctor asked

"How about we just do something around in the TARDIS. Play a game or something." She said with a shrug

"Hmmmm. Card game?" He asked. She gave it a thought

"Okay." She said and with that, they walked away to find some cards.

* * *

That night...

Konor laid on her bed, under a TARDIS blue blanket, her head on a fluffy white pillow. She was fast asleep. You couldn't see anything in her room except for a mirror and a desk. She was soaring lightly. The Doctor was in the control room tinkering on something. Than he heard a scream. Konor's scream. He jumped up from where he was sitting.

She was having a nightmare. She hadn't had one since she came to travel with him. He quickly ran down the hall to her room, pushing the door open. The pillow had been thrown half way across the room, her blanket was on the floor and Konor wore a pair of short shorts and a loose fitting shirt. She was thrashing around, yelping and crying. The Doctor rushed over shaking her till she woke up. He hugged her, rocking back and forth a bit as she cried into his shirt

"It's okay Konor. Everything's just fine. Nothing's wrong. We're still in the TARDIS." He said softly, than whispering stuff in his home language of Gallifray. It was a lovely language but hard to speak. She had calmed down a few seconds later, he had gotten her into his lap when he had cradled her and her arms were around his nack.. He had learned that she was very fragile and could be hurt easily, and he knew the feeling.

"D-doctor?" She asked softly

"I'm here Konor." He said.

"It was horrible. The Daleks. the Oil. I dreamed of me drowning instead of you saving me." She said. He kissed her four head softly

"It's okay Konor. Look, we're here, you didn't drown. I'd never let you. They'd have to drown me first before they drown you." He said making her smile. A smile that would last almost forever. A smile that made him forget his own pain. His own losses. Forget about May. Forget about Rory. Just remember her. And her alone.


	6. Chapter 6 (Unedited)

In Konor's time, it would be the 24th of December, Christmas Eve.

"Good mourning sleepy head." The Doctor said happily as Konor walked out. Her hair was all messy, her eyes half closed, and she wore her dark blue night dress. She said nothing as she hugged the Doctor. But she was also moving her head on hsi chest, trying to find a good place to fall asleep. When she had finaly found it, he moved and she groaned tiredly

"No, Konor. You gotta wake up! In your time it's Christman Eve.!" The Doctor exclaimed

"So?" She asked. Having 3 years with her step-family and cousin, she had almost forgotten what Christimas was.

"Christmas is tomarrow! Aren't you excited?!" He exclaimed She gave him a blank stair

"No. Haven't had a real Chrstmas in 3 years." She said. His eyes widened

"No Christmas?!" He exclaimed. She shook her head

"Nope. Remember I libed with an evil witch for a mother, her son and my cousin. Made me pay for ALL of the Christmas gifts. I'm always broke on Christmas, in my room drawing away my pain." She said.

"Not this year!" The Doctor said pinching her sheek lightly making her frown a bit. "Now, go get dressed. We're going out somewhere." The Doctor said. She mumbled something before walking away.

Meanwhile the Doctor had the TARDIS build another room. A singel room. One to only be used on Christmas. When he was finished, Konor walked out, hair brushed, eyes opened, and wearing her normal black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and yellow and white plaid t-shirt with a pair of red converse.

"Good, now, I'm going to have to do something quickly first before we can do what I want to do. I need to buy something." The Doctor said. She nodded, yawning

"No falling asleep Konnie." He said. She hit his arm. He knew she didn't like being called that, but he just laughed a bit. The Tardis, as it was landing, pourpously made Konor stumble a bit forawrd into the Doctor who caught her "Whoa. Rough landing." He said looking at the consul.

"Yeah. Rough." Konor said as he helped her stand up straight.

"Well, let's go!" He said happily, walking away leaving the TARDIS a bit annoyed they didn't kiss. She would have to do something . Tomarrow night. It would happen tomarrow night. Konor fallowed the doctor out into the open feild. They always landed in an open feild. It was nice though.

The Doctor was alreddy running towards town, so she fallowed after, running as fast as she could to catch up. When they reached town, they both skitted to a stop and Konor hid. Her Step-mother was across the street, yelling at her son and Konor's cousin to hurry up, since they had been carrying ALL the bags she had gotten from the store's. She was ahead with her little rat dog, Ginger, and a singel, very small purswe while the boys had 4 bags on each arm, looking beaten and tired.

Konor felt bad for them. She didn't want this to happen. she just wanted it all to stop. But there was nothing she could do about it. The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a benie, a grey benie and handed it to Konor. She slipped it on and the doctor handed her his glasses. She slipped them on and blinked a few times to adjust.

The Doctor took one look and he stared. She looked beautiful. Just beautiful. Nerdy but beautiful. But not as beautiful as she would be if she had no hat or glasses. But she was still beautiful.

"Doctor?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked a few time

"Huh.. What?" He asked.

"You were stairing." She said. "Do I look daft? Should I take it off?" She asked. He shook his head

"No you look... beautiful." He said, making her blush.

"I'm not... Beautiful." She said quietly

"Yeah you are." He said. "Anyways... I need to go buy that... Thing I was talking about." He said

"Okay. I'll just. Walk around." She said

"Fantastic. I'll meet you where?" He asked

"How about the food court?" She asked looking to the one across the street. He nodded.

"Okay. See you Konor." He said, and he walked off. Konor decided to walk down the sidewalk, untill she crashed into someone, falling down, papers flying.

"Oi. I'm sorry." Konor said as she started picking up papers. She than looked at who it was. A girl with brown eyes and light brown hair. She wore a black plaid dress and brown boots with fur on the inside

"It's okay." She said. They sat up.

"Oh, my name's Konor." Konor said shaking the girl's hand handing her the papers "Konor Smith." She had learned to use a fake last name when she met him.

"Clara. Clara Oswald." She said

"Well, sorry about crashin' into you." Konor said

"It's okay. Well, see you 'round." She said. And they walked away. Little to know that if Konor wasn't in the Doctor's life. She would be. Two people who crossed times, two people who should have been in the other's places. And right now, they were both fine with their lives. Clara had a boyfriends, and Konor oes on adventures. These are the lives, of Clara Oswald and Konor Gamer.

**No this is not the end of the story. I just wanted to add Clara, an awesome character, at least once.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I was supposed to update this yesterday but they wouldn't let me log in. So I'm typing on my new tablet so expect some mistakes to happen.**

* * *

Konor woke up the next mourning to the smell of burnt cookies and tea.

"What did he do this time." she mumbled to herself, standing up, she pushed the blankets off of her and pushed her legs off the bed, slipping them into her slippers. She yawned, stretching her arms before standing, now wearing her fluffy pink pants and a grey t-shirt

As she got closer to the kitchen, the smell became stronger. When she reached the door the smell was so strong it nearly made her gag.

When she stepped inside, she saw the doctor in a pair of black trousers, a red sweater with a snowman on the front and an apron that said 'Kiss the doctor' so typical. But she would have been glad to do so. Wait. What is she thinking?

"Doctor what are you doing?" she asked, yawning. The Doctor looked at her and smiled

"Good mourning Konor, I'm making cookies. The rest were gooey and under cooked so I turned up the heat and well... You can smell and see what happened." he said, motioning to the pan of burnt cookies. She nodded as she gagged bit.

"Come 'ere Konor." he said holding out his arms. She walked over and he hugged her. She buried her head into his apron and he kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas." he said rubbing her back.

"Merry Christmas Doctor." Konor said tiredly, as she yawned

"Now don't fall asleep on me." he said

"I won't." she said quietly and they let go.

"Might as Well toss these." he said looking at the cookies that were burnt at the edges.

"Nah. They look fine." she said with a slight shrug. "Used to make them like this with my dad."

"Really? You never talk about you and your dad. I only met him once or twice." The doctor said. Konor smiled sadly

"He was my best friend. We used to play football together. But he was always better than me. He loved to draw. I think that he was better than me at everything." she said

"No. You're the best at a lot of things. You're good at singing." he said before relising what he was saying

"You've heard me singing?" she asked. "When?"

"I might have stopped to listen when you were singing in your room." he said looking down. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

**later that same day...**

"Ha ha Doctor what's going on?" Konor asked as she laughed. The doctor was blocking her eyes with his hands

"We're almost there." he said as he kept walking behind her, and they both walked down the hall of the TARDIS. The doctor was still not used to walking to the new room so he had to remind himself where it was.

"Where are we even going?" she asked, laughing still.

"It's a surprise Konor." He said with a light smile. He finally found the door. He had one hand covering both her eyes as he opened the door, than covering her eyes with both his hands, walking her inside, closing the door behind him. It was a small room with red and golden striped walls and a red carpet with different patches of fold on it. Then there was a lit fire place, a lamp that was turned on and a Christmas tree that was decorated with all different kinds of things.

"Here we are." He said uncovering her eyes. She stared at everything in the room. In the middle of the carpet floor was a table that had the gooey and partially burnt cookies on it.

"Wow..." She said amazed by what the doctor. Her doctor had done. "This is amazing." she said

"Yeah. It truly is." he said with a smile. He dragged her over to sit on the floor in front of the table. He than picked up one of the burnt cookies and took a bite. Konor did the same but a gooey cookie had stuck to the bottom of it. When she took bite, she got some on her face. The doctor smiled and whipped it off her face making her blush a bit.

"There. That's better." he said making her smile.

"Yeah. Better." she said with a smile.

"Well. I got a present to give you." he said.

"oh Doctor you didn't have too." she said "I didn't get you anything." she said

"You still being here with me is all I need." he said making her blush deeper. He pulled out a black box with a bow and handed it to her.

She untied the bow and opened the box.

Inside was a necklace that had the pendant that said 'Konor' on it.

"It's beautiful." she said as the doctor took the box from her. He took the necklace and helped her put it on.

Than, the light turned off, leaving the dim light of the fire place as the only light in the room and it fell upon them, dimly showing their faces and a bit of their shoulders.

"Do the lights usually do that?" she asked

"No, not often?" Said the Doctor. A rustle came from above and they looked up. It was a bit of mistletoe. They looked back to eachother

"Was it you or the TARDIS who planed that?" she asked

"TARDIS." The doctor said as they leaned in

"smart ship." she said as their lips were nearly together. Then they touched, for the first time making the TARDIS buzz with joy. And this is the day. DoctorKonor becomes a couple.


End file.
